This invention relates to a lubricating system for an outboard motor and more particularly to an improved arrangement for lubricating the driving gears of an oil pump for such an engine.
A known method for lubricating two-cycle engines is to employ a mixture of fuel and lubricant that is inducted into the crankcase. Such arrangements, however, do not necessarily insure that all components of the engine receive adequate amounts of lubrication under all running conditions. Therefore, it has been proposed to provide a pressure lubricating system for at least some components of two-cycle engines. Where the two-cycle engine is employed as an outboard motor, the engine and transmission are considerably removed from each other. Therefore, the oil pump must be driven directly by the engine crankshaft and normally worm or spiral gears are used for this purpose. As is well known, such gears require a fairly large degree of lubrication due to the heavy pressure under which they operate. With previously proposed lubricating systems, the drive gears of the oil pump have not always been adequately lubricated.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved lubricating system for an internal combustion engine.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a lubricating system for two-cycle engines.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for lubricating the drive gears of an oil pump of an engine.